Come Away to the Water
by DuskLightening
Summary: Song fic to Come Away to the Water by Maroon 5. 'Come Away Little Light, Come Away to the Darkness' Temptation is such a hard thing to resist. How could he decline such a satisfying offer? Even if it comes from him...


**Okay, I've had a bit of writers block on my other PJO story and I was listening to this and I somehow made the connection to Luke. I don't think is an over used idea. I know it's from the Hunger Games but I thought it fits.  
Song: Come away to the water  
Artist: Maroon 5**

* * *

The night was cold and dark; too cold and dark. No stars, no moon, no light of any kind. No sound from outside, no sound from the rest of the cabin, just the sound of blood drumming in my ears. Maybe that was drowning out the other sounds but I doubted it.

This wasn't natural; like something was making it this unnaturally cold and unnaturally dark. Maybe I'm going insane. I asked around, no one else noticed. To them everything was how it had been, always will be. Maybe it was the same something that's haunting me; calling me. That-the shadow.

**...**

**Come away little lost come away from to the water,**

**To the ones who are waiting only for you**

**...**

I couldn't sleep. It's not like I couldn't but I wouldn't. I know that when I sleep, it comes for me. That's why I don't. They're more than just dreams. It's like it's waiting for me, waiting for me to fall asleep. It's waiting for me to fall asleep, to fall into the darkness, to enter its world. Why it's targeting me I don't know. I wish it would just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with the Gods. They don't care.

**...**

**Come away little lost come away to the water,**

**Away from the light that you always knew**

**...**

I stood at the edge again. When I fell asleep I do not know. Surrounded by the darkness, the never-ending darkness and the screaming. Everyone I knew, screaming. Annabeth, Grover, Mom- everyone I knew screaming. Death screams and I could hear them. I could hear the whole world screaming their final screams. I was the only one who could hear them, the only one who wasn't screaming.

**...**

**We are calling to you**

**...**

I fell to my knees, sobbing. It had been so long since I cried. Years since I last shed tears. That was until a few months ago; when they started. The screams caused this. The screams of everyone I knew caused this. It caused this. I don't know what 'it' is. Just the shadow talking.

"_Luke Castellan..."_

**...**

**Come away little light come away to the darkness,**

**In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you**

**...**

"No! This can't be happening! This isn't real!" I scrunched my eyes closed and held my hands tight against my head. It's just a dream, a stupid nightmare, like the night terrors people get when they're kids. Dreams are never just dreams though. To me they are something; something stronger, something sinister, something for more sinister.

**...**

**Come away little light come away to the darkness,**

**To the ones appointed to see you through**

**...**

Choking. Suffocating. Drowning. Choking. Suffocating. Drowning. Everything was caused by the darkness; as though it was shoving itself down my throat and into my lungs. I felt like I was going to die, drowning in darkness. I was going to drown.

"_The screams are just the start, Castellan, if we let this happen, the world is going to be doing more than screaming."_

"No! This isn't real! The screams are not real! You're not real!"

"_I am more real than you could ever imagine..."_

**...**

**We are coming for you**

**...**

I resisted the urge to scream, to add my voice to those that surrounded me. If I didn't drown in darkness, I'll be suffocated by the screaming; the never-ending and ear piercing screams. They weren't just mortals and half-bloods screaming but the gods too. Everyone. Everyone and everything.

**...**

**We are coming for you**

**...**

"_I need you Castellan." _ No, you don't. I'm nobody. A nobody from a family of nobodies. A nobody and a failure. A complete and utter failure; such a failure that I can't even repeat someone else's glory. No one can persuade me otherwise. No one could ever need me for anything.

"I'm nobody. I'm nothing!" I didn't even realised I said it, let alone shout it amongst the death screams.

"_Castellan, you could be the most important person in the whole of history..."_

**...**

**Come away little lamb come away to the water**

**Give yourself so we may live anew**

**...**

Listen to it or listen to the screams. Listen to the proposition or the death screams. I know which I prefer.

I could be the most important person in the history of the world. I could raise myself higher than any mortal has ever been; higher than I could ever have dreamed, higher than anyone could have ever imagined me being. I don't know why but...it was...was...I don't know really...it was tempting.

The only catch: turn my back on everything and everyone I've ever known.

**...**

**Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter**

**To the ones appointed to see you through**

**...**

"_I promise to see you through to success, Castellan. All you have to do is say yes." _ I carried on starring at the ground. It's a interesting proposition. Show everyone what I can do; show them that you can never under estimate anyone, especially me. I am strong. I am powerful. I can show them what I can do. I can do this.

**...**

**We are coming for you**

**...**

The screams have stopped. They are no longer screaming; just echoing in my head, making my ears ring. The tears have stopped. They are no longer falling; just those caused by the nausea, showing I am not weak. Show weakness and this could all be over. It'll withdraw the chance, find someone else. I'll lose the chance, to someone else. Lose the chance to show them what I can do. I stumbled to my feet and stared into the darkness.

"_You will not be alone, Castellan. I'll be guiding you and you will be leading the army; the army for the destruction of Olympus." _

W-what?

**...**

**We are coming for you**

**...**

Did I hear that right? Leading an Army? For the destruction of Olympus? Do I want to do this? Did I hear that right?

"W-what?"

"_You shall lead the army against the Gods and bring forth their destruction." _I take that as a no then...

"What if I say no?" Still interested but...

"_Then I'll have no choice but to destroy you." _

**...**

**Come away little lamb come away to the water**

**To the arms that are waiting only for you**

**...**

"_The risk of you telling of my plan will be too great and I'll have no choice but order your destruction" _It's blackmailing me...I'm being blackmailed...damn it! I should know when someone's blackmailing me before they even put forward the claim, done it enough times myself to know. How could I have not noticed?

"What's in it for me?"

**...**

**Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter**

**To the one appointed to see it though**

**...**

"_Many things. Proving that you are not weak for one, depose your father, the other Olympians and their tyranny regime." _I scowled and clenched my fists. My nails dug to my palms and, if this wasn't a dream, I would've drawn blood. I don't want anything to do with the gods. They don't care about us. They don't care about me. If they, he, did then they, he, wouldn't have left me with her, it. But they, he, did. They. Don't. Care.

This is getting more tempting by the second. I **want **to be strong. I **want **to show them I am strong. I **want **to overthrow them. I **can** do this. **This** is my chance at greatness. **This **is my chance.

**...**

**We are coming for you**

**...**

Chiron had always said that ever one of us at camp was destined for great things. I'd always thought that he was just saying that so we didn't feel useless; like there was no point in us existing. Maybe he was right. We are destined for anything. This may be want I am destined for. This could be what I was born to do.

"_Luke Castellan, do you accept?"_

**...**

**We are coming for you**

**...**

One little word. That's all that's keeping me here. All that's saving my life. All that's stopping everyone I know from dying, screaming, the whole world. My choice. One word. My choice of one word.

**...**

**We are coming for you**

**...**

"Yes."

**...**

**We are coming for you**

**...**


End file.
